Eyes
by Raeoki
Summary: When the Hinata household is burned to the ground, everybody begins to blame Kururu, and he can't defend his name because he can't remember what happened before the fire! But little does he know that his past will answer all his questions...
1. Fire!

Raeoki: Three words. I. Heart. Kururu. So here's a fan fiction based on him.  This is my first fan-fiction so don't be surprised if it stinks…I DID NOT MAKE KERORO GUNSOU A.K.A SGT. FROG!!!

"Dinners ready." Giroro said when his eyes fell on Kururu, a yellow curry-loving Keronian with a sharp mind, but very depressing.

"I know." Kururu said, annoyed. "Think I'm deaf?" There was a plexi-glass rectangle in front of him, and he never looked away from it.

Giroro, a red Keronian that can shoot fly wings from about three miles away, glared at him. "Hey, she was just being nice."

"Yelling's nice!? Oh, wait…that _would _explain why you yell at Keroro a lot…"

Giroros glare flared with annoyance. "He's an idiot. What do you expect me to do with him?"

"Wonder how he became sergeant…" Kururu whispered. "So that's why Dorimon has such a loud voice..."

"God I hate you…"

"Why thanks, buddy!"

Giroro rolled his eyes. "Aki wanted to know if you're coming down…"He stopped himself. "I mean up for dinner."

"Nope."

"Mostumi's coming."

"Way too busy to see him."

"Oh…? What are you working on?" Giroro walked over to the plexi-glass rectangle, this time seeing two holes with unmovable gloves that a Keronian such as Kururus arms could fit into. Giroro nearly gasped at what he saw. The thing was, like, a type of science from a different era. The whole thing was complicated, all the fluids, Giroro couldn't help but notice a few notes on a table next to the rectangle. It was a science so complicated, that Kururu had to read notes just to do it??? *le gasp! Le gasp!* "What type of radical-science are you conducting???"

"Radical-science? Never heard of that one before…" Kururu said, not showing any signs of emotions. "It's something that could help the invasion. It's as unstable and deadly as the bubonic plague and the a-bomb combined, wiped out a whole planet once. But there is a rumor that if gasoline is added to this that there _could_ be a few survivors."

"That is radical-science. It better not blow up in our faces this time." Giroro muttered before going back upstairs.

Kururu watched Giroro leave before returning to his work. _I hope so too. _

Drip…drip…drip…

"Hmm?" Kururu looked up from his work; to see a ginger Keronian was staring at him. At first Kururu just thought it was just a prank from Tororo, a nerdy orange tadpole that always tried to beat Kururu and really needed a good slap, until he saw the glint of a knife. "Oh good lord…" Kururu gasped stepping back, part of his arms slipped out of the gloves that were nailed into the rectangle.

Kururu blinked his eyes open and tried stand up. Kururu gasped at the pain he felt in his legs. Kururu looked down and his legs were so battered, bruised, and bloody that it even made his stomach recoil. The flames had engulfed his whole entire lab, making more explosions. "Wah??" Kururu yelled. "How did this all happen!?"

"Kururu!" Dororo, a blue ninja Keronian assassin, swooped down. "Thank God you're alive!" Kururu grudgingly let Dororo help him up and leaned on him for support. But he was doing it with his back straight not slouching (not sure how...). "I came the moment your house exploded. None of the other households are affected though…"

"Really…?" He could already imagine it; a five year old boy comes into his house from playing catch with his puppy.

"Mommy! Our neighbors' house burst into flames!" The boy said.

"Why that's great, Bobby! We better leave them alone so their fun won't be interrupted. " Kururu cocked his head.

"Our pekponians stupid or something?" He said out loud. "Speaking of Pekoponians, how's ours?"

Dororo reached the entrance of the lab. "Mostumi died instantly. Aki's missing."

Kururu nearly slid off of Dororo. "Oh. What about the she slave-driver?"

Dororo frowned. "Pay some respect, Kururu!"

"In other words, dead."

Dororo paused as he they reached passed the living room. "I don't know…Giroro!" Dororo stopped to see the struggling Giroro pulling someone out of rubble.

"Dororo! Help me pull Nastumi out of this!"

"Guess we just found out." Kururu muttered, Dororo didn't respond to the yellow Keronian and grabbed the hand Giroro was struggling with as Kururu just leaned on part of the wall that wasn't covered with flames, and grabbed Giroros shoulder to help pull Nastumi. The piece of the ceiling that was on top of Nastumi, an athletic girl with good grades, looked the same as the wall that was burning. Kururus heart plunged into despair; he knew exactly what was going to happen. The chunk had too much pyro (flames) on it; no way were they going to rescue Nastumi without burning to death. Dororo had noticed that and was losing his grip on Nastumi. Kururu couldn't tell if that was on accident or was on purpose. Kururu let his arm flop to his side. "Guys. Stop." Kururu muttered. Dororo immediately released the girl's hand.

"WHAT!? NO!!" Giroro screamed, "I CAN'T! SHE'LL DIE!"

"GIRORO! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T SAVE HER SO STOP TRYING TO DO THE IMPOSSIBLE!" Kururu yelled back.

Giroro looked like Kururu was mad, and didn't let go. He went right back to pulling. "No! Nothing's impossible!" Giroro lowered his voice

"IF SO DRAGONS WOULD BE HERE!" Kururu screamed, raising his voice. Giroro pulled harder. Kururu limped in (literally) and pulled Giroro away, using all of his upper-body strength.

The rubble burst into flames. "DAMN YOU SOUCHOU! SHE COULD BE WITH US RIGHT NOW IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU!" Giroro looked like he was going to whack Kururus head with a morning star. (Medieval maces that can make your brain pour out of your head)

"NO! NEITHER ONE OF YOU WOULD BE HERE!" Kururu looked like he was about to pounce and strangle Giroro to death. The red Keronian immediately burst into tears and Kururus anger turned into sympathy. "Giroro…"

"Hey!" Tamama (who was carrying a fainted Keroro) and Moa ran up to them. "Fuyuki was blasted into Seargents room…"

Moa interrupted him. "Uncle fainted then."

Kururu blinked at Keroro before glancing at the door. "C'mon." He muttered before beginning to limp over there, everyone, even poor Giroro, followed.

"What are we going to do?" Tamama asked when they were at a safe distant.

"I don't know." Moa muttered.

"I WASN'T ASKING YOU!" Tamama roared before Keroro woke up.

"I know a place where we can stay." Keroro muttered, glancing at the burning house.

"Wait, where is Koyuki!?" The whole house was engulfed in flames.

_If we stayed in there longer, _Kururu thought, _we would be in the same predicament as Koyuki…_

Keroro walked up to the assassin. "She's in a better place, Dororo." Dororo didn't look like that helped.

"Momoka was in there too." Tamama muttered. He was at the peak of wailing. "The Hinatas were having a dinner party, we weren't invited."

"Aki said I could come." Kururu said.

"They meant Sergeant and me."

"Oh. Makes sense." Kururu nodded thoughtfully as Keroro took the lead.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO MEAN!? WE JUST LOST OUR BUDDIES IN THAT FIRE, AND OUR BUDDIES BUTLER WHO'S ALSO OUR BUDDY!" Tamama yelled stomping his feet into the ground as he walked.

"Why do you have to be so bi-polar?"

Tamama looked like he was going cut Kururus head off, but Kururu didn't flinch. He was used to that look. "You know…" Tamama muttered. "The explosion came from your lab…"

Giroro stopped in his tracks. "You _were_ working on something 'unstable and as dangerous as the bubonic plague and the a-bomb combined'…"

Kururu glared at them. "You really think that I started this?"

Dororo slowed down. "You…_are_ cruel person, Kururu."

Kururu nearly whapped Dororo on the head. "MOSTUMI WAS KILLED TOO! YOU THINK I WOULD KILL SABURO!?"

Dororo looked down, Giroro just walked up to Kururu, like a leopard ready to pounce on his prey, Tamama was grinning evilly. Moa just picked him up by the neck. "YOU COULD'VE KILLED UNCLE!"

"Me!?" Moa dropped Kururu. "Are you guys all daft?! You really think I would kill all of them?" Giroro hurried up to Keroro, who was way up ahead, Dororo, Moa, and Tamama was right behind him. "They really think I killed them…" Kururu muttered before following them at a slow pace.

On the way, they picked up (in other words stole) some first-aid kits before reaching a ugly apartment building. They reached a room that was large enough for all of them. "Nice place, Keroro." Kururu muttered, everybody just glared at him and took a seat. Kururu sat in the upper-right corner, sprayed some disinfectant before wrapping them up. After all the wounds were tended Moa, Keroro, Giroro, Dororo, and Tamama sat down to talk about what they could do here.

The unused apartment building was shanty, and the apartment was even shantier. Giroro went out for take-out china food for dinner. Kururu just stood in a corner all day, with a laptop he stole from a computer store they passed by. Just the right size for him, and he quickly put his insignia on it. _Better than the old one. _He thought as he grinned at how he fast the wi-fi was. _Weird how you can get better reception at the strangest of places. _

Giroro opened the paper door and entered, with five Chinese take-out bins. "Giroro-san!" Tamama squealed. "You forgot about Dororo-kun!"

"Nope." Giroro said and gave Dororo, Tamama, Keroro, and Moa a bin before sitting down with his own.

"…Ahem." Kururu coughed. No one answered. Kururu limped to Tamama. "Hey…Tama-chan…So…" He sat down next to him. "Did you know that there's a brand of diabetes that yellow Keronians get? They have to eat a lot of meat and fiber so they won't die in a hideous, morbid, not to mention sad, nature." Kururu twitted his thumbs. "Mind sharin'?"

Giroro finally got his chance to hurt Kururu. "We don't feed murders."


	2. Frustration

Raeoki: Three words. I. Heart. Kururu. So here's a fan fiction based on him.  This is my first fan-fiction so don't be surprised if it stinks…I DID NOT MAKE KERORO GUNSOU A.K.A SGT. FROG!!!

"Dinners ready." Giroro said when his eyes fell on Kururu, a yellow curry-loving Keronian with a sharp mind, but very depressing.

"I know." Kururu said, annoyed. "Think I'm deaf?" There was a plexi-glass rectangle in front of him, and he never looked away from it.

Giroro, a red Keronian that can shoot fly wings from about three miles away, glared at him. "Hey, she was just being nice."

"Yelling's nice!? Oh, wait…that _would _explain why you yell at Keroro a lot…"

Giroros glare flared with annoyance. "He's an idiot. What do you expect me to do with him?"

"Wonder how he became sergeant…" Kururu whispered. "So that's why Dorimon has such a loud voice..."

"God I hate you…"

"Why thanks, buddy!"

Giroro rolled his eyes. "Aki wanted to know if you're coming down…"He stopped himself. "I mean up for dinner."

"Nope."

"Mostumi's coming."

"Way too busy to see him."

"Oh…? What are you working on?" Giroro walked over to the plexi-glass rectangle, this time seeing two holes with unmovable gloves that a Keronian such as Kururus arms could fit into. Giroro nearly gasped at what he saw. The thing was, like, a type of science from a different era. The whole thing was complicated, all the fluids, Giroro couldn't help but notice a few notes on a table next to the rectangle. It was a science so complicated, that Kururu had to read notes just to do it??? *le gasp! Le gasp!* "What type of radical-science are you conducting???"

"Radical-science? Never heard of that one before…" Kururu said, not showing any signs of emotions. "It's something that could help the invasion. It's as unstable and deadly as the bubonic plague and the a-bomb combined, wiped out a whole planet once. But there is a rumor that if gasoline is added to this that there _could_ be a few survivors."

"That is radical-science. It better not blow up in our faces this time." Giroro muttered before going back upstairs.

Kururu watched Giroro leave before returning to his work. _I hope so too. _

Drip…drip…drip…

"Hmm?" Kururu looked up from his work; to see a ginger Keronian was staring at him. At first Kururu just thought it was just a prank from Tororo, a nerdy orange tadpole that always tried to beat Kururu and really needed a good slap, until he saw the glint of a knife. "Oh good lord…" Kururu gasped stepping back, part of his arms slipped out of the gloves that were nailed into the rectangle.

Kururu blinked his eyes open and tried stand up. Kururu gasped at the pain he felt in his legs. Kururu looked down and his legs were so battered, bruised, and bloody that it even made his stomach recoil. The flames had engulfed his whole entire lab, making more explosions. "Wah??" Kururu yelled. "How did this all happen!?"

"Kururu!" Dororo, a blue ninja Keronian assassin, swooped down. "Thank God you're alive!" Kururu grudgingly let Dororo help him up and leaned on him for support. But he was doing it with his back straight not slouching (not sure how...). "I came the moment your house exploded. None of the other households are affected though…"

"Really…?" He could already imagine it; a five year old boy comes into his house from playing catch with his puppy.

"Mommy! Our neighbors' house burst into flames!" The boy said.

"Why that's great, Bobby! We better leave them alone so their fun won't be interrupted. " Kururu cocked his head.

"Our pekponians stupid or something?" He said out loud. "Speaking of Pekoponians, how's ours?"

Dororo reached the entrance of the lab. "Mostumi died instantly. Aki's missing."

Kururu nearly slid off of Dororo. "Oh. What about the she slave-driver?"

Dororo frowned. "Pay some respect, Kururu!"

"In other words, dead."

Dororo paused as he they reached passed the living room. "I don't know…Giroro!" Dororo stopped to see the struggling Giroro pulling someone out of rubble.

"Dororo! Help me pull Nastumi out of this!"

"Guess we just found out." Kururu muttered, Dororo didn't respond to the yellow Keronian and grabbed the hand Giroro was struggling with as Kururu just leaned on part of the wall that wasn't covered with flames, and grabbed Giroros shoulder to help pull Nastumi. The piece of the ceiling that was on top of Nastumi, an athletic girl with good grades, looked the same as the wall that was burning. Kururus heart plunged into despair; he knew exactly what was going to happen. The chunk had too much pyro (flames) on it; no way were they going to rescue Nastumi without burning to death. Dororo had noticed that and was losing his grip on Nastumi. Kururu couldn't tell if that was on accident or was on purpose. Kururu let his arm flop to his side. "Guys. Stop." Kururu muttered. Dororo immediately released the girl's hand.

"WHAT!? NO!!" Giroro screamed, "I CAN'T! SHE'LL DIE!"

"GIRORO! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T SAVE HER SO STOP TRYING TO DO THE IMPOSSIBLE!" Kururu yelled back.

Giroro looked like Kururu was mad, and didn't let go. He went right back to pulling. "No! Nothing's impossible!" Giroro lowered his voice

"IF SO DRAGONS WOULD BE HERE!" Kururu screamed, raising his voice. Giroro pulled harder. Kururu limped in (literally) and pulled Giroro away, using all of his upper-body strength.

The rubble burst into flames. "DAMN YOU SOUCHOU! SHE COULD BE WITH US RIGHT NOW IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU!" Giroro looked like he was going to whack Kururus head with a morning star. (Medieval maces that can make your brain pour out of your head)

"NO! NEITHER ONE OF YOU WOULD BE HERE!" Kururu looked like he was about to pounce and strangle Giroro to death. The red Keronian immediately burst into tears and Kururus anger turned into sympathy. "Giroro…"

"Hey!" Tamama (who was carrying a fainted Keroro) and Moa ran up to them. "Fuyuki was blasted into Seargents room…"

Moa interrupted him. "Uncle fainted then."

Kururu blinked at Keroro before glancing at the door. "C'mon." He muttered before beginning to limp over there, everyone, even poor Giroro, followed.

"What are we going to do?" Tamama asked when they were at a safe distant.

"I don't know." Moa muttered.

"I WASN'T ASKING YOU!" Tamama roared before Keroro woke up.

"I know a place where we can stay." Keroro muttered, glancing at the burning house.

"Wait, where is Koyuki!?" The whole house was engulfed in flames.

_If we stayed in there longer, _Kururu thought, _we would be in the same predicament as Koyuki…_

Keroro walked up to the assassin. "She's in a better place, Dororo." Dororo didn't look like that helped.

"Momoka was in there too." Tamama muttered. He was at the peak of wailing. "The Hinatas were having a dinner party, we weren't invited."

"Aki said I could come." Kururu said.

"They meant Sergeant and me."

"Oh. Makes sense." Kururu nodded thoughtfully as Keroro took the lead.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO MEAN!? WE JUST LOST OUR BUDDIES IN THAT FIRE, AND OUR BUDDIES BUTLER WHO'S ALSO OUR BUDDY!" Tamama yelled stomping his feet into the ground as he walked.

"Why do you have to be so bi-polar?"

Tamama looked like he was going cut Kururus head off, but Kururu didn't flinch. He was used to that look. "You know…" Tamama muttered. "The explosion came from your lab…"

Giroro stopped in his tracks. "You _were_ working on something 'unstable and as dangerous as the bubonic plague and the a-bomb combined'…"

Kururu glared at them. "You really think that I started this?"

Dororo slowed down. "You…_are_ cruel person, Kururu."

Kururu nearly whapped Dororo on the head. "MOSTUMI WAS KILLED TOO! YOU THINK I WOULD KILL SABURO!?"

Dororo looked down, Giroro just walked up to Kururu, like a leopard ready to pounce on his prey, Tamama was grinning evilly. Moa just picked him up by the neck. "YOU COULD'VE KILLED UNCLE!"

"Me!?" Moa dropped Kururu. "Are you guys all daft?! You really think I would kill all of them?" Giroro hurried up to Keroro, who was way up ahead, Dororo, Moa, and Tamama was right behind him. "They really think I killed them…" Kururu muttered before following them at a slow pace.

On the way, they picked up (in other words stole) some first-aid kits before reaching a ugly apartment building. They reached a room that was large enough for all of them. "Nice place, Keroro." Kururu muttered, everybody just glared at him and took a seat. Kururu sat in the upper-right corner, sprayed some disinfectant before wrapping them up. After all the wounds were tended Moa, Keroro, Giroro, Dororo, and Tamama sat down to talk about what they could do here.

The unused apartment building was shanty, and the apartment was even shantier. Giroro went out for take-out china food for dinner. Kururu just stood in a corner all day, with a laptop he stole from a computer store they passed by. Just the right size for him, and he quickly put his insignia on it. _Better than the old one. _He thought as he grinned at how he fast the wi-fi was. _Weird how you can get better reception at the strangest of places. _

Giroro opened the paper door and entered, with five Chinese take-out bins. "Giroro-san!" Tamama squealed. "You forgot about Dororo-kun!"

"Nope." Giroro said and gave Dororo, Tamama, Keroro, and Moa a bin before sitting down with his own.

"…Ahem." Kururu coughed. No one answered. Kururu limped to Tamama. "Hey…Tama-chan…So…" He sat down next to him. "Did you know that there's a brand of diabetes that yellow Keronians get? They have to eat a lot of meat and fiber so they won't die in a hideous, morbid, not to mention sad, nature." Kururu twitted his thumbs. "Mind sharin'?"

Giroro finally got his chance to hurt Kururu. "We don't feed murders."


End file.
